Zelemonime
by Proxystarkilla
Summary: A love story between Link, and Zelda, with link vying for Zelda's love. I AM STILL WORKING ON THIS. I've stopped after a while, but I'm back on with the new chapter. Again, it's a serial novel, so chapters get released. Also, the more reviews, favorites, followers, and to a much, MUCH lesser extent, views, I get, the faster this will happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, Proxy here, and I just wanted to give a little foreword to what is hopefully going to be a great story. First of all, this is not a lemon, or an action anime. But when I make a chapter with either of them, they will be only that, and a lot of it, to be fit for the highest of spicy 'lemonry' to the best of anime. The story follows the older teens to early twenty year olds of Hyrule, mainly Link on his quest to gain Zelda's love. It has references to most Zelda games. That's about it for story. My depictions will be very detailed, but if you want more, or less, different styles, etc, tell me in the comments. That being said, this will only go as far as you, the audience, tells me to make it go. This is a pilot, a prologue, a beta. Post comments and ratings to tell me whether it's worth being full. Also, chapters will be much longer, this is a mini-episode. Again, as long as you tell me to make it. Also, if you see my picture, no I'm not Tom Fulp, the pic just fits me. So, tell me what you think of it, and of course anyone, not just Zelda Fans may like this. If you're not, check out the games, or otherwise the Zelda Wiki to see what it's all about. Post questions about me below as well. Now for the self promotion. Since I'm currently the smallest of times of writers, I can respond to about all the shit you guys throw at me! Yay! But if you like my style, or want something less gory, sexy, etc, tell me. I can either rewrite some for you, or write you your own personal stories, of course they don't need to be Video Game related. I wont scam you, just PM me, and I'll email you. **_

_**Read long and Prosper, Proxy The Starkilla**_

As Link climbed up into his treehouse, he could not help but think of his beloved, the fair Princess Zelda. He was by no means a Kokiri, of course now he was 18 years old, as was his love. Never before had he felt so attracted to Zelda, regardless of the distance between them. He felt the Zelda driven urge to masturbate. 'I want to, but I don't know about this. The Koki-ldren will probably see me', Link thought. So he didn't, as he knew how nosey the little forever-children of the village could be.

"Fuck...", Link murmured, "I wish she was here now. I wish even more she felt this way about me... I can't rub myself down in good conscience knowing she doesn't love me back, damn it, it's not right for a Hero of Time to do, I suppose. Damn, I wish Talo was here, he'd call me that and make me feel better." As much as Link kept telling himself that was all worth it, he was embarrased to say that he could not 'soften' his outer emotions. 'I don't know what to do, but I need to get out of here, the walls are closing in. Maybe a nice swim in the stream will ease my mind', Link lied to himself. He walked out to the balcony, but paused to go back inside to get his hat. He reached for it, but noticed a note inside the hood. "What in the Sacred Grove?", Link puzzled himself.

'Link', The Note read,' I couldn't help but notice your depressed look when you walked into your house. You may already know the author of this note, but just hold on, it's not who you want it to be. Meet me at the Forbidden Woods' river, and I'll tell you a little secret, Signed, your friend, Double S'

"Great, now what? I get to go to the stream for a dip, and be forced to make small talk with a theif, or stay here, my mind on my Goron-Hard cock, and masturbate to the idea of Zelda's naked form, and hate myself. Sometimes I wish that mask salesman had molested me like I thought I would, and I'd be traumatized to suicide, so I wouldn't have to deal with this stuff, he he. Probably shouldn't joke like that near the kiddies." Link hopped down off the balcony and went on his way, when Mido stopped him. "Hey, adult! Get out of here!" Of course now Link was fed up to the point of threats, but he just pushed this perma-child away, with a snappy "Go sit on a Deku stick, Midder," Link walked on to the F-Woods, and climbed up onto a cliffside. He could see beautiful rockie areas, grasses, and beautiful flowers blooming. Speaking of blooming, He could see the mature and exotic Nabooru lying on her back, enjoying the sunshine in the water.

'Of course', Link thought silently,'Double S... Spirit Sage. More like Sexy sage to me. Thank Farore I don't feel bad about loving her' He hopped down into the water an swam up behind her. "Hey, I thought I'd find you here." She went to mount him in the water, but he gently pushed her away. He was surprised at the abruptness of her actions, as well as his own, but he had always suspected she liked him; of course, he had been the reason she found out she was the Spirit sage. "What's wrong, my love?", Nabooru asked.  
"My heart, it's... With someone else."  
"I know, Linkie, I want to make you forget all about that, and remember me"

Link whimpered, adorably to Nabooru, as she slowly began to lick his manhood, slowly straddling the base of his rock hard penis. She knew she was tormenting him, not letting him have his own way, and only wanted to see him suffer with pleasure. Link was in agony over not being allowed to have sex with her yet, though it could be much worse. Nabooru was being pleased, although not currently fucked, cool stream water ran through to her clit and that was enough. When Link finally started begging, Nabooru cut him a break and slid onto him. It was as simple as could be for Link, river water as lubricant, and of course pure ecstasy. Link was about to succumb to the heart beating in his pants, but tried not to, both because he wanted this to last, and because he knew they were upstream from where the Kaka-kids washed their clothes and bathed. Regardless, Link ejaculated over Nabooru's body, though it was quickly washed away by the river. Nabooru was absolutely finished, but she could go on longer to satisfy her inner self if she wanted, and she did. They were both eventually shouting through the forests so loud, it was a wonder Saria couldn't hear.  
"Oh my Gods, Nabby, ah, Yes! NABBYFUCKYESS OH GODS YESSS AHYES!"  
"Link, I love you! OH YES! YESSS FUCK ME HARDER LINK!"  
Moaning, and whimpering with pleasure, they kept going at it for what seemed to be hours. Link cummed untill he felt his penis would implode, and Nabooru was being screwed until her cute little caramel ass and pussy chafed. Link went to please her more, but couldn't physically bear to use his, now soft, cock, so he'd decided to do it orally; Nabby deserved as much for getting him out of this funk, and it'd help her sore cunt. He mounted her up on the sand and went down to lick her clitoris, and offer some reciprocity. He licked and slurped and softly bit her clit until Nabby was screaming so loudly, it hurt Link's ears, though it pleased his heart, and penis. He then went up on the sand to cuddle and kiss his sweet desert treasure. As he started to kiss her, she could taste her own juices, and while most would find it repulsive, she didn't, and Link knew it. He also knew Zelda wouldn't mind either, but thinking like that just made him sadder, so he'd focus on the now. "So, happy I found you, Nabby?", Link inquired.  
"Of course, my love"  
"I'm just sad about Princess Zelda... Thanks for the note, Nabby"  
"What note?", Nabooru questioned?  
"The one you left in my hood, signed Double S... Wait... SS, the Triforce of Wisdom is with Zelda, Smart... Sweetie, her nickname... Oh no. Oh Din, Farore, and Nayru, no."  
Link looked up to the cliff to see a crying Princess Zelda sitting upon the cliff Link dove from, being consoled by fairies, who then looked angrily at Link and Nabooru with disappointment.  
"Z, WAIT!", Link shouted, but it was too late. She had ran off... Now link was only alone with his thoughts, and Nabooru. He was beginning to think he'd have hated himself less if he'd stayed at home thinking about Zelda. He quickly put on his trousers, tunic, and hat, running after the Princess.

TO BE CONTINUED Post questions below, about me, or the hopefully successful series.


	2. Chapter 2- The Arguement

(Hey guys, it's Proxy comin' out with another chapter of Zelemonime! Sorry it took so long, I held off on writing because I thought I'd had no fans... I am a new author on FF, and had no idea how to see the feedback until now... Anyway, when we left off in our little semi-omniscient story [Use google, kids!] Link was just about done with Nabooru, the Gerudo who always had a crush on Link, when he saw Zelda sitting on an embankment. What will he do to prove his love, and sorrow towards Zelda?! PS! When you get to the climax in this plot based chapter, it may be confusing to read the dialogue. Sorry for the walls of text with the notes, it's just that I want to get this stuff straightened out early. Please spread the story, word of mouth, yadda yadda yadda.)

"Holy shit, shit, shit!. Z, wait, we need to talk!"  
"We have nothing to talk about!" yelled Princess Zelda, as she stopped running to engage Link. The Princess was absolute beauty in her casual clothes of royalty, regardless of her reddening face and tears. She was trying to verbally scar Link's mind to say the least, but she choked up every time she spoke, so simply tried to calm down. Her outfit was soaked, from a mix of waves from the Kokiri Creek, and her own tears. "Zelda, I am so sorry. I can't even imagine how you feel now, if i could erase all of this, I could. I can't accept myself! Please do it for me, please forgive me, I'm begging..." panted Link. He had been apologizing so much, he was out of breath. "I can't even express myself enough to make you forgive me, can I?"  
Suddenly, out of the hood Zelda was wearing, her fairy yelled, "Hey! Listen, how could you do that. You never care about her, do you? Do you even think about Miss Zelda ONCE! When you're out adventuring, or climbing onto magic bongo drums, or fucking riding trains?! Speaking of fucking, did you even think of how Miss Zelda would feel while you were with that Sandband'?"  
"Excuse me? Sandband'? Just because I'm from the Gerudo doesn't mean I'm a Sand Bandit!" yelled an angry female voice from the Kokiri Creek, most likely belonging to Nabooru."GOFUCKFARORE!" Zelda's fairy reciprocated. "Link, how could you do this to me? I can't believe you, I mean come on! You really don't think of anyone else, but yourself?" Link was Furious! How could she say this, it was his life! "Zelda, I don't need to think of you! It's my decision, and we're not in a relationship. You were the blonde damsel in distress, and when you threw a damn flute at me, asking me to waste 7 FUCKING YEARS OF MY LIFE SITTING IN THE DAMN TEMPLE OF TIME! It looked like a fucking schoolhouse for goddamn Terminians!" "Okay Link, don't go waving that damn Termina place at me. You left the kingdom, you went out to Termina after you put the Master Sword back in the Pedestal. You became a child again, and that was your hangup! Don't give that to me!"  
It was obvious that some things were not going to settle out, so Link just started to think of ways to truly express himself. 'Maybe I can tell off Nabby, in front of Z and her fairy, so she'll believe me...' Meanwhile, Zelda was thinking of whether to tell of her lovefor Link. 'I wish he'd just verbally destroy her right now... Maybe I can tell of my fairy, Ranol, and that'd show him that I care...' At this point, yells and shouts were exchanged to the point where nobody could tell who was even saying what; "You bitch- Fuck you and your- I don't care- maybe we could stop fighting...- SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Finally, however, Zelda and Link both decided to express their feelings.. "Zelda, I... I am not in love with that... That woman. I... The truth is...-Z, You've gotta understand, I LOVE YOU,Zelda!"

Silence. Painfull silence, dotted only by the breathing of both the adventurer Link, and the fair Princess Zelda.  
"What? You- You love me, Link?", replied a cautious yet curious princess. She'd been hurt by him just minutes ago, now he proclaims he loves her? "No, I- I don't believe that! You wouldn't have done that if you didn't love me!" Link found this crushing, but he could only just keep pulling himself up this emotional mountain. He was only clinging to one idea... "Zelda", Link questioned, "If you're not in love with me, and don't believe I like you, then why did you cry? What did I do to YOU?!" 'Shit, that came out as more of a yell... She hates me now more than ever, but she'll have to answer me', Link thought. "Link, how could you yell at me like that? The truth is that I..."-"DIE, CUNT-CESS", yelled an angrily moving voice. Link and Zelda were thinking where it came from, or who made it, until Link and Ranol hear input from Zelda. "eyhuh..." Barely a whisper. Link and Ranol looked at Zelda to see what was wrong, but then looked above her simaltaneously to be shocked by the figure standing above Zelda. The pointy nosed, curly shoed, dagger holding figure, who looked oddly familiar... Link, Ranol, even Zelda knew who it was, but none could believe it.

(Damn, that was brutal. Sorry it took so long, it wont happen again. As an apology, Chapter 3 {The Fight} will be uploaded in the next 5 days. I will develop this story as it goes along. Maybe the main premise will change, and Link and Zelda will fall into eachother's love early, I don't know. (PS, i had that in here, but deleted it. See if you can find some odd mistakes!) anyway, I'm big on pleasing most of my readers. Check my account for a poll on who the mysterious figure is, I don't even know! Also, spread word of my story A LOT! Please, I don't want to be mainstreaming it, so spread by word of mouth. I will be doing previews, so next week's type is=== Action-Fight! Yay! Remember, tell all your friends about Zelemonime, and always comment! Sorry if this one was short, it was expedited, as the next chap will be. Again, expect it in the next 5 days!)


	3. Chapter 3- The Fight

"See? See what can come back to haunt you? You ruin my plans to make friends! I did it because of them! The children all around us, they did not want to play with me. I found a new friend, who was so popular, when he cried people considered the tears treasures! The moon man wanted to play, but you wouldn't let us be happy! You even took my only friend, and her brother!" "Listen to me, you are crazy!", yelled Link at his old enemy from another land. Zelda could barely cough up a murmer, but managed to make out a sentence. "Link who-wh-eh-h- who is beh-eh...IND me?" the princess stuttered up from the pit of her blood filled lungs. She was losing feeling in her entire body, but

"It's a crazy monster who fought me... You've heard about what happens to Kokiri who wander into the Lost Woods, or what non-Kokiri call, the Forbidden Woods. They didn't understand us. The kids turn into things like HIM" Link spat at his rival. He could barely contain his rage at himself. This whole thing over a note, this whole thing because he wouldn't stay put and masturbate. The shame of masturbating would be nothing compared to what's happening now, a princess dying on the ground in a forrest, it was just too much to handle. Zelda was bleeding, badly too. She was becoming septic, and even though Hyrule's medicinal sciences were lacking, Link knew it, just as well as Ranol did. She would need to get to a potion shop, but even that wouldn't help, she'd need a fairy fountain. "Zelda, are you okay? Did I hurt youuuuu?! I'm so sorrrrrrrryyyy! But Linky-Pie hurt my feelings too, a long time ago! I wanted to make friends, and Mr. Moon was nice! Link hurt my feelings, and he hurt my other friend, Majora! Majora gave me power, courage, and all of the things I'd ever want, wrapped up inside a mask!"

'How could this Rito-Retard fool himself into thinking all that was justified?', Link pondered. "Skully, you almost killed everyone in Termina. I know Termina was... different, at best. Sure people acted different, and Princess Zelda wasn't there, no Hyrulians were! The Hylians were Terminians, but they were still people in that alternate land. You couldn't do it then, morally, and because I stopped you-" "You did NOTHING, THOSE FUCKING GIANTS DID IT ALL! ALL YOU DID WAS PLAY A DAMN FLUTE OF TIME AND THEY CAME TO SAVE YOU! THAT MASK SALESMAN WAS YOUR GUIDE, YOUR SHERPA AND YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM... This is what your arrogance GETS YOU!"-"AH, LINK!" the Skull Kid had just kicked Zelda in her ribs... There was blood covering his shoes, and he didn't seem to mind. Skull kid took off the bloody shoe and licked it clean. He sucked the blood from the sole of his shoe, and put it back on. Now Ranol the fairy had a small piece of input, "Link, what... the... fuck...? He's insane! What's he talking about, mask salesman, flutes, giants?" "Ranol, it's a long story. Now I guess I have to save Hyrule from him too..." "What? Link, what did you say?! Too? You barely saved Termina!" With that, the skull kid unsheathed his bloody dagger and lunged toward Link to plunge into his chest, but Link drew the Master Sword and parried, shooting sparks over Skull Kid's unmasked face.

While Skull Kid was distracted, Link thrust his sword into Skull Kid's face, trying to end the problem once and for all, but the Skull Kid, distracted, accidentally moved. Link's sword slid across his face, and even though it was not a direct hit, the light energy from the sword burnt the Skull Kid's cheek. "Ah, shit, you burnt my face! What the hell?" Link thrust the Master Sword forward, and sliced open Skull Kid's left arm sleeve, drawing a little bit of blood with it. Skull Kid grunted in slight anguish, but was still ready to fight. Link and Skull Kid were parrying each others' attacks, whilst moving over closer to the cliffside. They each knew what would happen: One would be pushed down, and die falling down the cliff. Link knew that Skull Kid would fight dirty, so Link would be prepared. He was right, and the Skull Kid pushed him down, so Link's head was hanging over the cliffside. Skull Kid saw his opening , and moved in with his dagger. He raised the blade over his head and brought it down into Link's hand. "Shit! I need a potion. Please Skull Kid!", Link begged with a wink twinkling in his eye. "I don't think so, Linksy!" Skull Kid raised the dagger again, and aimed for Link's head, and brought it down with such force, it was a sure thing Link would be no more. Ranol rushed to save Link, but was too far. Skull kid brought down the dagger, but before it hit Link, Skull Kid fell over the cliffside. He landed in the river, on his back, but the river was shallow at the point where he landed. When Skull Kid hit the ground, on his back, a blade that had been stabbed into his back was thrust through his chest. Skull kid was no more, and Link knew it. 'What the fuck? Why was there a sword in his back? That was cool, but why?', Link thought. He looked up, and mouth agape, could barely make out a word. "Someone call for a sandbandit?", questioned a victorious Nabooru.


	4. Important 1100 views PSA! Thanks guys!

Hey guys, Proxy here! Just wanted to post that Zelemonime, my only writing, has about 1100 views! I wanted to do 1000, but why not celebrate at a better moment? Thanks for all the support, first of all. I just wanted to say that you guys are great! Again, even if you hate it, PLEASE write reviews. Reviews are how I know people don't click randomly, and actually see the story. They also help me know what people want in it. Please write, and PLEASE TELL ANYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT ZELEMONIME! I need the fame J:) Again, I'm still smalltime enough to take personal requests, hell, I'd even make a special birthday note in a chapter. But I'd do that even if I was the most famous author on FF. Anyway, I'm posting this to apologize for the small size of chapter 3, it had less words than the others, but less of it was author's notes. Also, I needed to explain this: Skull Kid had a sword in his back, and landed on his back, pushing the plade through his chest. I got some odd reviews of people who didn't get that, so... You know, he's dead anyway. Also, I have good news! I dug up the old first 2 chapters from Operation: Barbarossa! That's my first attempt at a novel, and it's on my desktop, hidden away. I have a poll up on my profile (Like the one asking who the villain was that was stabbing Zelda, that NOBODY voted on) on what to do. Stuff like 'you should keep going with zelemonime, bro yeah ftwingina yeah 1337!111!oneoneone' that I get is nice, but the poll is official. Please vote on it, otherwise I'll go with my best judgement and may not please you all, which is what I do, even if I don't like where it goes. PLease tell your friends about my, and WRITE REVIEWS! Even ones telling me I suck help me. Sorry for any spelling errors, but I didn't factcheck my PSA that I'm writing at 3:00 in the morning. Anyway, vote, tell friends, yadda yadda yadda, I know, I'm a media whore. Speaking of whores, if you like the lemon part of zelemonime, check out Zone-Sama on newgrounds! ZG's got some good stuff if you like that, and if you wonder where the first chapter got it's inspiration, like som ask, check that out.

Live long and game, Proxy


	5. Chapter 4 FULL CHAPTER AND CONTINUATION

Good news, you heathens! I'm starting back at this, because you commented asking me to do so. Also to chill out. I know I can make a middle finger with text, but not a small one. Just a few every story, is all I ask. Why can't you take it into your own hands. I'm smalltime, so one review will make a difference. Anyway, I'm replaying and playing for the first time most Zelda games. I waited on Skyward cause I needed to buy a Wii, and I put it off. So now, you'll get your freshest content. Now I'm focusing on Ocarina of Time 3D (I played OOT and MM on the N64, I'm not a poser, but I can get more done with the handheld. I can't play it whilst writing, so I listen to Rebelution and chug Dew when I write, and that's inspirational and heart-attack-causing enough, respectively. Just an fwi, so you know that this is the freshest juice from my brain. Unfortunately, most of my time went from writing, to drawing. I did concept art of how I imagined Z, and other stuff. I can maybe scan that later and post it, but it's in a composition book, so it's got lines and it'll be odd with the shading. I draw in school, that's why. Also, before I get to the long awaited Chapter, I'm going to start working on Op Barbarossa, which I will release at once as a 100,000+ word novel, rather than the serial novel format of Zelemonime. In that spirit of writing, all Zelemonime chaps will be much longer. This puppie is about 1600, double some other chaps.

"Aaah... Shit, we've gotta get her to a fucking doctor! I've got a gal' at the Gerudo fortress, but that's near the Haunted waste'. We need to get her to a doc." Link was furious at this remark, as if he didn't know it without Nabooru shouting at him. "I fucking know that. She's bleeding like crazy. You got some red potion- no, we'd need a gallon of it, even blue might not work. I have a couple bottled fairies, But they passed out at the sight of this much blood. Shit shit shit." Zelda was on the ground of the cliffside, bleeding through the hole in her gown. Skull kid was effective, in that he had twisted the dagger when he stabbed her, so it would not be easily repaired. Her face was pale, and her eyes were losing their glisten. Ranol, Nabooru, and Link all knew this would be hard to fix when suddenly, Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a pointy looking thing with a handle and trigger on the back. "I've got it! Why don't I use the hookshot!" Ranol truly didn't think Link could be any dumber, and snapped at him: "Are you an idiot?! Has drinking those damn potions killed your brain cells? We're trying to stitch her up, not shoot her with a spring-chain loaded spear!" 'She doesn't know what I mean, so I guess it won't be right to eat that fucking fairy yet', Link thought. "No, but I have one that Mido made for me. He apologized to me a while ago, and then before he got pissed again, he made this as a tribute, or gift or something. It's got a tiny needle, and some thread attached to the spring. Sure, it's a shitty little thing, but it's made of hemp from the Great Deku Tree Sprout. Really durable, and strong, but it's pure and lined with crushed Gold Skulltula juice. That might work as a pain killer, Nabby."

Link and Nabooru quickly got to work, lacing the knockoff Hookshot through Zelda's wound. Nabooru, who was so disgusted by having her hands inside a hole in Zelda's chest, leaned over, and vomited. "Nabby, are you kidding!?", Link pestered. He was amazed that a thief, especially one who's probably seen her fair share of violence, would be so devastated by some blood. But it wasn't 'some' blood, there was an unreasonable amount of it. Link's hands were covered with red, and no matter what Link tried to do, he couldn't escape the metallic taste in his mouth; even the air had the faint track of blood in it. Link couldn't imagine that he was tasting and breathing the inside of someone who he loved so much. Link also thought there was a joke to be made, about him tasting the inside of someone else, not an hour beforehand, but now wasn't the time, the place, and certainly not the right audience. "Just hold on Z, we're going to help you out here… It's gonna be okay, don't worry Zelda… I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to- to do this to you. I shouldn't have brought that… Evil here. Hyrule is a land of peace, and I try to keep it that way, but I brought back other evils from other lands, and it hurt you. I'm sorry." Ranol was sobbing, both at the heartfelt microspeech, and the observation that the princess of Hyrule is dying in front of her, but she needed to comfort Link. Sure he'd made some mistakes, but no matter how recently those mistakes were made, she needed to console him. "It's alright Link, she'll be okay… I don't want to add insult to _her_ injury, but even if we can't help her, the pain will still go away-"Now don't you say that! Don't say that, DON'T SAY THAT **DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT! **SHE IS GOING TO BE FINE AND YOU'LL SEE YOU'RE WRONG AND I KNOW SHE'LL BE OKAY… Link burst into tears after that, and barely missed Zelda's open wound, his head instead falling to the ground beside her. "I'm so sorry, Z… I'm so fucking sorry Z…" Of course Zelda couldn't hear Link's pleas for forgiveness, as she was in shock. Link wondered where she thought she was…

"_Where am I? Is this hell, what's going on?! Someone answer me, I don't want to die!" Zelda found herself in a dreamlike world, filled with darkness. She could see a small clearing, in which Nabooru and Link were trying to stitch up someone's body with some string. But then, Zelda saw the doppelganger in green keel over, and start sobbing. "What's going on-" Suddenly a little man in green, similar to Link's clothes, but with rosy cheeks, and a straight hat came out of nowhere, and started explaining. "This, Princess, is what happens when people with magic power die." "But I-" Now now, don't start asking questions. You aren't dead, but you need to hear this: You, Princess Zelda, Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, are losing your magic power. Mainly because you're bleeding… A lot. Anyway, I am something of a Guardian Angel to you. It's not me personally, but I am the only one in Hyrule you haven't formed an opinion of, because I've never met you. My name is Tingle! Tingle Tingle Kooloo Limpah!-" Okay, but why are we-" We are here because You must know something about your fairy-boy, Link. You see, princess, Link… This is not easy for me to say, as I have met him in the past. WE ARE GREAT FRIENDS AND HE WAS NOT CREEPED OUT BY ME NO MATTER WHAT HE SAYS!" Tingle, calm down! I need to go-" But you must know that he-" No, just get me out!", bugled the angry princess. "As you wish", Tingle obeyed._

Link was heartbroken. He'd just run out of hope, and now he thought some Chateau Romani would help. He wished he could be back at the Milk Bar, now that he didn't need to hide under the guise of being a midget. "Nabby…", Link sulked, " We stitched it up, and got most of the blood bottled. I'm holding it over the wound, so it will soak the bandages, and the blood in her will be blocked. The problem is that it went through and through. I've seen this happen in the Resistance, and to guards all the time, she won't make it. I think I can see her organs… I think she's… Dea-" Suddenly, the apparent corpse rose from the ground, into Link's arms. Link could barely breathe, and Nabooru was in shock, to the point of fainting. Tears rolled down Link's cheek, and onto Zelda's blouse. Link was sure his oblivious love was trying to say something, her mouth was moving. He leaned in to Zelda's mouth, and all Zelda could muster up was a single phrase of shock and chills that Link wanted to forget: Tingle Tingle Koolo Loompah…

**PS: Thanks, It's just that I put it all in with this. This wasn't a jumping off point, it was my final product. I had tried before, with other projects, and those got none of anything, and this was my big project, but you were right. Just for the record, I only recently picked up a crack for Word, until now I was using notepad. My spelling is usually good, but I type fast, and notepad doesn't tell me about errors. I usually post right after I'm finished, so I do one quick rereading, but that last one, I didn't. Hopefully all the comments on my spelling and grammar were on that one nonfinished chapter, not the whole story. Sidenote: I don't hyphenate, and I usually write things, like 'Nonfinished' and 'Sidenote'. No matter, you'll all get to know my type patterns soon.**


	6. Hiatus

I think for now, Zelemonime is over. This isn't a cry for help, not a threat, it's just that I've not the time to do it anymore. It's been great, a nice way to… channel my emotions, and express creativity, and… stuff. However, it's just that I can't do it anymore. The reception has been great, and I've gotten a lot of praise for it, but sadly I can't find the time. It's becoming more and more of a pain in the ass to write. Actually, I've taken up drawing. It started as doodling Zelda characters, and then I started to storyboard for Zelemonime, now it's my main thing. This doesn't mean it's done for good, it just means that the month+ long hiatus is now official. I won't start anything new, and whenever I can, I'll come back to it. I'm not even really stopping, I'm just informing everyone that the next few chapters will come out very slowly. Sorry to disappoint, but that's just it. I will, however, try to find a way to upload all the doodles I have. I think that'd be pretty cool. Anyway, it'll also be longer between chapters because I'm trying to update the way I write, make it more descriptive, and use larger, more refined words. I'm reading lots of fanfic, books, lemons (Mainly because they're the most descriptive; they have to be… Mainly) and the like to get some inspiration. As I also said, I'm playing all the Zelda games over to get a fresher look. Sorry to do this, but I saw this as a nice opportunity because of the way the last chapter ended. Read it over. Now. It's going to be left ambiguous like that, until I finish the next one. Again, the next few will take long, before I can settle a few personal issues in my life, but the next chapter has already been started. PS, it's a lemon chapter. That also reminds me, it's just a pain in the ass to have to write 'Zelemonime' all the time, and the name is stupid as fuck. Post comments on new ideas for the name, and tell all your friends.

Game on and prosper,

Proxystarkilla


End file.
